Once Upon a Time
by Amy-the-mystery-writer
Summary: Prince Castiel is afflicted with a terrible curse and only one man, Dean, has the chance of saving him.


"I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free."

-Michelangelo

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a King and a Queen in the beautiful land of Elysian. They had three beautiful children, all with a special talent. Gabriel, the oldest, had the talent of baking. He could make any kind of dessert and his cakes and cookies were the best in all the land. Balthazar was the middle child and he was the most persuasive. He could talk anyone into doing what he wanted. He was a bit dangerous, but he had a good heart. Then there was their youngest son, Castiel. He was the most caring of the Royal Family and often spent his spare time with the commoners, learning their ways and helping them out. They called him The Angel.

But the Royal Family had enemies, hidden deep within the forest. The leader was a man named Crowley, who saw Castiel and wanted the young prince for his own. He devised plan after plan to take Castiel, but none of them worked.

On one particular day, Crowley followed Castiel through the villages, waiting for a moment to strike, to take the prince away and keep him forever. This village was home to a skilled sculptor named Dean. Castiel spent a lot of time with Dean, and Crowley grew jealous. Especially when he saw Dean teach the prince how to sculpt a mere clay pot.

Crowley was furious. This wasn't fair! If he couldn't have the prince, then no one could. He did the only thing he could. He cursed young Castiel into a block of marble. A solid stone that no one could free him from. Now no one could have the prince.

The Royal Family was in distraught. They brought in sculptors from all the land, the best of the best, the most highly trained artisans, and begged them to carve their son from the marble block.

Many sculptors tried, but none succeeded. One wrong move and they cut the poor boy inside. The blood took their tools and the marble filled the gaping hole. The only way to get Castiel out, was to carve him perfectly.

Soon, the Royal Family gave up. They kept the block of marble hidden in the castle, covered with velvet, and hoped that maybe Castiel would be freed. As the prince aged, the block grew, until it was the size of a full grown man. The people told of Castiel, The Angel of the Royal Family, trapped in stone, and held vigils for him, praying for a miracle.

Gabriel knew of his brother's visits to the commoners. He also knew of a lowly sculptor named Dean. Castiel spoke highly of the boy. In the dead of night, he stole from the castle and rode hard and fast to find Dean.

Dean lived with his brother, Sam, who was an artist, on the farm of Bobby Singer. Both boys had grown up strong men and Gabriel found Dean easily. He told the sculptor of what had happened to Castiel years and years ago and begged that Dean try.

Eager to save his friend, Dean agreed and rode out in the morning. Gabriel led him through the castle into a chamber hidden near the back. A pure block of marble sat in the center. Even though Castiel had been imprisoned for so long, Dean could still see him in the marble.

He worked for days, for weeks. Occasionally the King or Queen checked to see the progress and Gabriel brought him treats. Still he carved.

Dean carved the perfect curve of Castiel's fingers, the elegant length of those soft hands. He carved the smooth chest, thin and unblemished. He carved delicate ankles underneath strong calves and knobby knees. He carved those narrow shoulders and that long white neck. He carved the messy hair, trying to make each individual strand it's own. Then he carved Castiel's face. The strong jaw, the long nose, thick lips slightly open, wide open eyes.

He knew when he was done when the marble melted and became naked flesh. A bare chest was pressed to his, heartbeat erratic, and blue eyes opened.

"I knew you'd save me," said Castiel.

Dean dropped his tools and kissed the prince.

Darkness filled the room and Crowley appeared, spitting and hissing. He tried once again to take Castiel and tried to kill Dean, but Balthazar swooped in and led Crowley away, whispering in a low voice.

Crowley was never heard from again and Balthazar never told anyone what he said that day. The King and Queen asked Dean how he did it, how he managed to carve Castiel perfectly from the stone.

"I saw The Angel in the marble and carved until I set him free."


End file.
